fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 67
Those next two days... Nintendo) Ugh...When do we see this so called "Mad Lawyer"? ''' '''DF) I know, right! I want to see who he is! Clint) *Flips the page* Auh, here you go. Your appointment is tomorrow, please go have a seat, and wait. Nintendo) ... Clint) Enjoy your day! :) ( DF walks away quickly ) Nintendo) You too, sir. *Turns around and walks with DF* ''' '''DF) He scares me. Nintendo) *Looks at Clint and back at DF* Same, he's a little creepy. ' '( Clint tilts his head ) Claire) *Grabs DF's arm* Looks like you need some cleaning! *Wipes DF's face with a mop, in her other hand* ''' '''Nintendo) ... Claire) All done *Tilts head and leaves* ' '''DF) *Spits water out of mouth* I hate this place! ' '''Nintendo) By the way, you do know where that water could of been from... DF) O_O I need to rinse my mouth out...*Walks away from Nintendo* ''' ''In the bathroom...'' '( Wolfgang splashes his face with water ) ' '''Wolfgang) Almost back, Samantha...*Gets a comb out of his pocket and combs his hair* I cannot wait to see you again... ( Wolfgang finishes combing his hair ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *Shakes his head* I look pretty nice. *Puts the combing away* ( The bathroom door makes a bang, probably from shutting ) ' '''Wolfgang) Hey! ' 'DF) Hello. ' '''Wolfgang) DF, come here... DF) Okay...? *Walks to Wolfgang* ''' '''Wolfgang) *Pulls a bag out of his pocket* You want to save Meteonoid, I have an idea. DF) YES! What's your idea?! ''' '''Wolfgang) *Opens the bag* Hold your hand out. ( DF holds his hand out ) ' '( Wolfgang takes a square object out of the bag and drops it onto DF's hand ) ' '( The square object enters DF's hand ) ' '( DF gets chills ) ''' '''Wolfgang) Thing is, this is what will bring Meteonoid back, hopefully... DF) Really...? ' '''Wolfgang) Yes, all you have to do is get your palm on Meteonoid, and you can save him. However, you're going to have to do most of the things required alone. ' '''DF) Thanks! On a couch... C22) So... Nintendo) We cannot leave. C22) We can go sleep in the C-MV22. ' '''Ice) We cannot, the door doesn't open from here. ' 'C22) WHAT?! ' '''Ice) Val and me tested it out, it doesn't open... C22) So, we're stuck here! ' '''Ice) Yeah. ' '''C22) I'm not sleeping on the floor! Nintendo) *Looks at Jenna, whom is asleep, on the couch* Neither is Jenna. Meanwhile... Officer 1) ...Explain this! *Holding Aaron by his shirt* ''' '''Aaron) ... Officer 1) *Punches Aaron* EXPLAIN! ''' '''Aaron) ... Officer 2) ... Officer 1) *Punches Aaron again* I SAID: EXPLAIN! ''' '''Aaron) No... Officer 1) *Goes for another punch* ERR! Officer 2) *Stops Officer 1's hand* No need to go any further, we've got our answers. Aaron) ... Officer 2) You're under arrest! ''' '''Aaron) ... Out of the basement, Jean sits down, handcuffed... Jean) WHY?! ' '''Blue) Because, it's the truth! ' 'Jean) HOW COULD YOU! ' '''Blue) Me. Jean) WHY YOU?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN ON US?! ' '( Blue gives Jean the middle finger ) ' '''Jean) ... YOU! ' '''Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 68 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 67 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Clint Category:Claire Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Jenna Category:Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Blue